Introduction
by Skolo
Summary: A new UNSC ODST fire team aboard the frigate "The Emperor" comes together to meet each other. Louis Collins attempts to take control of the group and prepare to drop to begin there first mission.


"Hello, Warrant Officer Louis Collins, you have done a commendable job on the latest mission. Sadly, the rest of your Fireteam, Fireteam Foxtrot, did not make it. You have gained my respect as a soldier and a Captain. Therefore, I shall promote you to Captain and have you lead a new fireteam."

"Thank you Brigadier Montijo"

"You Deserved it now go to your quarters, get on your terminal, then examine your soldiers I have sent you a description of each with their name and duty."

When Louis arrived at his quarters he followed his orders and logged on to his terminal. He found the Data sheet the Brigadier sent to him. He opened the Data and began to read.

ODST FIRETEAM DELTA

.

ODSTS

Name: Louis Collins

Origin: Reach

Code Name: Hunter

Position: Fireteam Leader

Service Tag: 1873

Rank: Captain

ODST Armor Type: Standard

Decal: Red Stripe on Right arm

Primary: Assault Rifle

Secondary: Battle Rifle

.

Name: Jack Talo

Origin: New Mombasa

Code Name: Deadeye

Position: Sniper

Service Tag: 1209

Rank: Sergeant

ODST Armor Type: Sharpshooter

No Decal

Primary: Sniper Rifle

Secondary: Combat Knife

.

Name: Cole Conway

Origin: Harvest

Code Name: Plaz

Position: Covenant Weapons Specialist

Service Tag: 1911

Rank: Warrant Officer

ODST Armor Type: Standard

No Decal

Primary: Covenant Carbine/ Beam Rifle

Secondary: Plasma Pistol

.

Name: Frank Green

Origin: Great Britain

Code Name: Steel

Position: Close Quarters

Service Tag: 5398

Rank: Corporal

ODST Armor Type: Close Quarters

No Decal

Primary: Shotgun or Battle Rifle Depending on Mission

Secondary: Sub Machine Gun

.

Name: Evan Outrio

Origin: The United States

Code Name: Fusion

Position: Demolitions Expert

Rank: Corporal

Service Tags: 3221

ODST Armor Type: Close Quarters

*Experimental Grenadier Chest piece

Decal: Light Blue Decal on Left Leg

Primary: Rocket Launcher or Spartan Laser Depending on the Mission

Secondary: Shotgun

.

Name: Jared Ryan

Origin: Reach

Code Name: Stealth

Position: Assassin

Rank: Sergeant

Service Tag: 5632

ODST Armor Type: Recon

Decal: Green on Right Arm

Primary: Magnum

Secondary: Combat Knife

.

Once Louis got off of his terminal he waited for further instruction. About an hour later

Louis was called to the bay. There he found his Fireteam and everyone a part of it Louis began to give a speech explaining the squad.

"Hello, my name is Louis or you can call me Hunter. I am the leader of this Fireteam known as Fireteam Delta. To get to know each other I would like each of you to say a word. I will say your name then give your speech. Deadeye you start."

"I want to say I'm the sniper of this Fireteam it's an honor and I'm looking forward to the fight."

"Plaz you go."

"Hello, I am a technology specialist. I handle plasma and enemy technology with knowledge on how to use it."

"Steel go."

"I am a close quarters specialist. I handle stuff that's right in front of me with my shotgun"

"Fusion"

"I am the demolitions expert and all in all love to blow things up."

"Last but not least Stealth

I am a trained assassin. I usually find ways to kill the enemy quietly or flank them.

"Enough said troopers" the brigadier said

"Yes sir" stated Hunter

Now I called you down not for an Introduction but for your first mission. We had sent a team of Spartans to investigate a signal on Reach. We thought insurrectionists but it turned out to be a small covenant invasion. We are sending you to a small town, near the farm where the covenant attacked the team of Spartans. We want you to evacuate the town immediately because we have Intel that the covenant will commence an attack there. ODST's prepare to drop.

Fireteam Delta then began to sprint to the drop pods for their first mission when they got to the area they started to grab their weapons. Plaz grabbed his carbine that he carries for his missions, and Steel took a shotgun off the rack. Fusion had opened a case with a special rocket launcher with a flame camo painted on it.

"What is that thing!" said Plaz

"I call him Davis." announced Fusion

"Ok?" Replied Plaz

The team started to grab their ammo and prepare to drop. They tested their equipment and began to pack their pods.

" **2 minutes" a voice stated over the intercom.**

The team began to enter their drop pods one by one. Finally, they all were set and ready for drop.

"Leader, Mind saying a word or two." suggested Steel through the mic

Hunter decided to give it a shot.

"This is our first mission here as a Fireteam. We can't turn back anymore we are here to fight and that's what we are going to do. We may not know each other but I believe we can make a heck of a team. It's about time I finish this short speech but remember this speech so when we get out with a chestful of medals I can buy you all a nice drink at my favorite bar in New Alexandria but for now we must stick to the mission, ODSTs...

Prepare to drop."

" **Dropping in T-10" addressed the computer**

"I'll see you on the other side boys." announced Hunted"

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Drop Sequenced Initiated.**


End file.
